Rider
by synstropezia
Summary: Aku khawatir, kemana engkau pergi?


Zankyou no Terror

Rider

Summary : Aku khawatir, kemana engkau pergi?

Genre : Romance

Chara : Twelve, Lisa

Warning : OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, gaje,dll

A/N : Hahaha, senangnya pas tau ada fandom Zankyou no Terror, makulumlah saya cari-cari gak ketemu hehehe...oke deh selamat membaca ya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Rider, dinyanyikan oleh JKT48.

Seperti biasa, seorang wanita berusia sekitar enam belas tahun tengah duduk di bangku taman, sesekali ia mengigil, berusaha menahan dinginnya angin yang menerpa kulit. Daun-daun di sekitar rontok, berubah warna dan beberapa darinya ditiup oleh angin musim gugur.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, kira-kira sudah sejam lamanya ia duduk di sana, memperhatikan sekelompok manusia dengan harapan "Siapa tau dia ada di sana" Meski terkadang harus menghela nafas karena rasa kecewa yang amat mendalam.

Lisa Mishima atau Lisa, begitulah biasanya dia dipanggil, tengah memandang langit biru dengan perasaan khawatir. Sudah dua minggu lamanya "orang" itu pergi, tanpa memberi kabar dan menelpon, apa yang tengah dilakukan olehnya? Kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan yang terselip dibenak wanita bersurai hitam ini.

"Bahkan meski dua minggu berlalu, senyumnya selalu terbayang-bayang" gumam Lisa memandangi langit penuh awan

Senyum yang melebihi cerahnya sinar matahari, begitu menenangkan dan membuat siapapun merasa kangen. Itulah gambaran Lisa mengenai seseorang yang begitu spesial baginya, Twelve nama pemuda itu. Memang aneh, apa kamu pernah mendengar seseorang dengan nama angka? Terdengar lucu pasti bagi siapapun.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang saja, sehingga Lisa pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, tanpa bertemu dengan Twelve. Mungkin ada yang tau tentang keberadaan Twelve.

_Tok..tok…tok.._

Terdengar ketukan pintu sebanyak tiga kali dan tak lebih dari lima menit menunggu, seorang lelaki berkacamata membuka pintu tersebut, memandangi Lisa dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

"Ada perlu apa mencariku?"

"Ah ya…ini tentang Twelve, apa dia bersamamu?"

"Dia pergi ke luar kota"

"Luar kota, ya…kira-kira kapan dia pulang?"

"Secepat mungkin"

"Oh, terima kasih"

Sepertinya agak aneh memang jika Nine tidak bersama dengan Twelve. Percakapan singkat dengan balasan yang singkat pula. Lisa sempat merasa lega karena mengetahui keberadaan Twelve, di sisi lain ia juga merasa menyesal. Di saat-saat terakhir malah tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

-ll-

Sedangkan di sisi kota lain, seorang lelaki tengah mengendarai motor, memandang lurus ke depan sambil memikirkan suatu hal, ditemani angin musim gugur.

"Langitnya mendung, apa di sana cerah?" gumam sang pemuda, sempat tersenyum setiap kali memikirkannya

-ll-

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, sambil memeluk bantal kesayangan, memperhatikan pemandangan kota lewat jendela. Hari demi hari terasa berjalan lambat tanpa tawa dan gurauan darinya. Lisa hanya bisa melihat wajah Twelve lewat foto yang terpajang di bingkai. Rambut cokelat pendek dengan kedua bola mata berwarna cokelat pula, sukses membuat Lisa jatuh cinta padanya. Terlihat begitu manis saat tersenyum, baik dan padangan Lisa kepadanya positif!

Mungkin agak aneh bagi seorang penyendiri sepertinya jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang belum lama dikenal. Ah terserahlah, cinta memang begitu.

Dua minggu berlalu bukan berarti Lisa begitu saja lupa pada Twelve, kenangan indah yang ada selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam benak. Pertemuan antar mereka berdua memanglah tidak disengaja, Lisa yang kala itu duduk di bangku taman seorang diri, dikejutkan dengan suara dari Twelve dan begitulah mereka berkenalan.

Pendengar setia yang selalu mendengarkan nyanyian dari mulut sang kekasih, meski Lisa bukanlah seorang yang begitu pandai dalam hal bernyanyi dan seni. Baru-baru ini mereka jadian, mungkin sekitar sebulan lalu.

Pertemuan di bulan Desember awal, benar-benar membahagiakan bagi Lisa, seakan pertemuan itu baru terjadi kemarin. Waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat tanpa disadari oleh siapapun dan kalender terus berganti hari tanpa diperintah oleh langit.

-ll-

Sehari lagi dilalui tanpa Twelve, seperti biasanya Lisa tetap duduk di bangku taman, meski ia tau Twelve tidak akan datang secepat itu. Sesekali terdengar nyanyian dari mulutnya itu, meski suaranya ditelan sang angin. Hal itu selalu dilakukan olehnya supaya tak larut dalam kesedihan, Twelve yang berada di suatu kota pun pasti mengiginkan "sambutan hangat" berupa senyum dari Lisa.

_DOORR!_

Lisa yang saat itu tengah asyik menyanyi pun merasa kaget mendengar bunyi seperti ledakan tersebut. Tetapi reaksi itu berubah menjadi ekspresi kebahagiaan, senyum pun tersimpul pada bibirnya, menatapi wajah seorang lelaki berambut cokelat dengan bola mata yang terlihat berkilau.

"Twelve! Bukankah kamu pergi ke luar kota?" tanya Lisa, padahal itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang tepat di saat seperti ini

"Kamu tidak senang jika aku pulang?"

"Bu…bukan begitu, tentu saja aku senang, apa kamu tidak menyadarinya?"

"Bercanda, bercanda, kamu terlihat begitu senang, seakan kita sudah lama tidak bertemu"

"Bodoh…kamu pikir dua minggu itu sebentar apa?"

"Yosh! Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, mau jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana?"

"Taman hiburan, memang sih tempat itu biasa saja"

"Boleh, sesampainya di sana kita naik bianglala ya?"

"Naik roller coaster pun juga boleh" canda Twelve yang kemudian tertawa

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah berpisah dua minggu, terdengar lagi tawa dari Lisa, candaan dari mulut Twelve yang membuat suasana sepi menjadi lebih ramai.

Motor yang dikendarai Twelve melaju dengan cepat, erat-erat Lisa memeluk punggungnya, merasakan angin yang berhembus. Meski cuaca saat itu amat dingin, terasa kehangatan di antara mereka berdua, di dalam tubuh dan hati masing-masing.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, jika siang kemarin Lisa duduk sendirian di bangku taman, kini ia pergi bersama kekasihnya, Twelve. Mereka berdua mengelilingi taman hiburan sambil bergandengan tangan, terlihat seperti sedang berkencan, makan bersama, terkadang membeli cemilan, berlari-lari kecil untuk mengunjungi sebuah stand, sekedar melihat-lihat atau mencoba permainan yang ada. Mungkin yang paling berkesan bagi Lisa adalah menaiki bianglala.

Semuanya bisa dilihat dari sana, kota, kerumunan orang, bangunan-bangunan tinggi, seakan berada di langit saja…

"Maaf ya datang terlambat" ucap Twelve tiba-tiba, membuat Lisa heran

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Ya karena aku datang terlambat, kamu sudah menunggu lama sekali bukan?"

"Ti…tidak, tak lama aku duduk kamu datang"

"Apa iya?"

"Be-benar kok! Ka-kamu tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Lisa gelagapan

"Dari atas sini indah ya…"

"Sangat indah bahkan, semua bisa kulihat dari sini. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini"

"Jangan merasa canggung, kita sudah lama berkenalan. Kira-kira Nine sedang apa ya?"

"Mungkin dia sedang mendengar lagu atau bermain laptop?" tebak Lisa yang bukan benar kebetulan

"Itulah Nine, mungkin setelah ini aku harus mengunjunginya"

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, awannya mendung mungkin tak lama lagi hujan"

Musim gugur seperti bergabung dengan musim hujan, hanya tahun ini musim gugur dipenuhi awan mendung dan rintik-rintik hujan. Mereka berpisah di taman kota, tempat favorit untuk bertemu. Diam-diam Twelve memperhatikan Lisa dari kejauhan, terus memperhatikan hingga dia hilang dari padangannya sambil ditemani rintik hujan.

"Aku harap Lisa tidak kehujanan" ujar Twelve pelan, seperti berbisik

Tak lama kemudian, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya, untungnya Lisa sudah sampai di rumah meski sedikit basah kuyub. Mungkin tak terlihat seperti rumah, lebih seperti apartemen. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, tanpa ayah sebagai kepala keluarga. Jika bisa memilih, Lisa pasti lebih memilih untuk tidak tinggal di sana.

"Ibu sudah menelponmu berulang kali, kemana tidak dibalas, kenapa, kenapa?!" tanya ibunya tidak sabar, mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Lisa berulang-ulang kali

"Aku lelah, ingin tidur" balasnya dingin, tidak mempedulikan ibunya yang terus bertanya

Sekuat tenaga Lisa melepaskan pegangan tersebut, bukan pegangan melainkan cengkraman. Hampir setiap hari dia mengalami hal ini, setiap pergi ke sekolah atau sekedar untuk jalan-jalan, itu lebih dari rasa khawatir biasa, itu adalah rasa khawatir seperti orang gila.

Tiada hari tanpa mengurung diri di dalam kamar, jika keluar mungkin penyakit gila ibunya akan segera kambuh tak lama bertatap muka. Maka dari itu, pertemuannya dengan Twelve seakan memberi secercah harapan, mungkin tanpa kehadirannya hidup tak lebih dari omong kosong, setengah hiduplah yang selalu dirasakan Lisa, seorang yang menyedihkan, penyendiri dan pemurung. Di saat-saat keputusasaan itu selalu terbayang akan mimpi dari seorang Twelve, sebuah mimpi yang terdengar cukup konyol, tetapi berarti baginya.

"_Aku hanya ingin diingat oleh seseorang, siapapun boleh selain Nine. Kami berdua hanya ingin dikenang, apa boleh?"_

_Atau hal-hal lain seperti_

"_Sepertinya asyik jika bisa mengelilingi dunia. Suatu hari nanti aku akan melihat patung liberty, melihat kemegahan menara eiffle, merasakan panasnya cuaca di Mesir sambil melihat-lihat piramida. Oh! Berlari-lari di tembok besar Cina juga terdengar menyenangkan, menjelajahi grand canyon pasti sangat seru, mau pergi bersama?"_

"_Jika aku pergi lebih cepat, kamu harus tetap tersenyum, oke?"_

Impian terkhir itu sangat, sangatlah menyedihkan. Twelve belum lama mengatakan itu semua, ya Lisa hanya berharap impian itu bisa segera tercapai.

"Lisa! Lisa!" panggil seseorang dari bawah

Suara itu terdengar familiar, segera saja Lisa membuka jendela, melirik kesana kemari mencari orang yang memanggilnya, tetapi tidak ada siapapun di bawah sana. Apa orang iseng? Tidak, Lisa yakin jika itu adalah suara Twelve, tetapi untuk apa dia kemari dan memanggil namaku?

"Syukurlah Lisa sudah sampai di rumah" ucapnya memandangi sebuah apartemen dari balik pohon, berlindung dari rintik-rintik hujan

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan tau keberadaanku, sebaiknya aku segera pergi"

Ia pergi dengan sempurna, tanpa diketahui oleh Lisa atau orang sekitar. Kedua bola mata cokelat itu kembali memandangi keindahan kota dari lantai tiga apartemen, membosankan memang, tetapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan berada di sekolah, baginya.

"Kita adalah teman yang abadi bukan, Twelve?"

Dibandingkan status pacar, Lisa lebih suka dengan status teman abadi, meski status itu tidak pernah ada dan merupakan karangannya sendiri. Ya siapa peduli, bagi Lisa kita adalah teman abadi, meski dimusuhi oleh seluruh dunia, sampai kapanpun…

_Di tengah derasnya hujan, Twelve kembali memandang ke depan, memperhatikan jalan sekitar, memacu kecepatan motor, mendahului kendaraan di depannya. Terselip sebuah pertanyaan dibenaknya "Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?" ya…selama matahari masih bersinar kita bisa bertemu berapa banyak pun yang diinginkan._

Tamat

A/N : Bagus gak gan? Sori yah kalo jelek, riview ya thx hehehe...

Ah ya, sebenarnya ini gak penting-penting amat, tetapi lagu Rider ini menyimpan sebuah cerita, lagu ini dibuat untuk fans AKB48 yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Mind to riview? Don't bully, author baru nih wkwkwkw XD


End file.
